


Wrapped in Honeysuckle

by Branch



Series: Walk Through the Valley of Lilies [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Kuroko, and Kagami finally all wind up in bed together. Aomine thinks he knows how this will work, but when there are actual emotions at stake he's probably the one with the least idea what's going on. <span class="summary-meta">Romance, Porn with Characterization, I-4</span></p><p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>"So."  Daiki flexed his foot and stretched his leg over the length of Seirin's changing room bench, working the threatening cramp out of his calf.  "New school year.  Seems like the kind of thing we could stand to celebrate a little."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> In hanakotoba, honeysuckle indicates generosity or devotion.

"So." Daiki flexed his foot and stretched his leg over the length of Seirin's changing room bench, working the threatening cramp out of his calf. "New school year. Seems like the kind of thing we could stand to celebrate a little."

Tetsu hesitated for a moment before he finished scrubbing his towel over his hair and nodded. "I suppose we could." Daiki softened into a smile. Tetsu was the one of them who went at the most deliberate pace. If he agreed, then he was sure of himself, and a Tetsu who was sure of himself was unstoppable. It was something Daiki really wanted to get to see, in bed.

Kagami, on the other hand, was just looking resigned. "I knew this would happen once I let on I was living alone," he grumbled. "First the senpai, now you. Fine, but if you spill any beer on the floor, you're the one cleaning it up."

Daiki blinked. For a perceptive guy, Kagami could be stunningly oblivious sometimes.

"Actually, I think it would be better to do this at my house," Tetsu said, so calm and earnest that Daiki was instantly suspicious.

"Why?" Kagami asked, looking puzzled as he finished buttoning his shirt and scooped up his water bottle. "Your place is further from the station, isn't it? More carpets to clean afterward, too."

"Because we have enough spare futons to spread a double bed that all of us will fit in," Tetsu explained, perfectly matter-of-fact.

The mouthful of water Kagami had just taken nearly hit the opposite wall and Daiki flopped back across the bench, laughing. Also a little flushed, because Tetsu had gotten to him with that mental image, too, but mostly laughing his ass off.

After a few seconds of coughing into his towel, Kagami rasped, "You know, when I came back they told me I'd have to adjust to how much more _reserved_ everyone was in Japan."

"Don't tell me you're just now figuring out Tetsu is evil," Daiki snickered.

"Oh, I knew that as soon as he came after me with that damn dog." Kagami glowered at Tetsu for a second before light suddenly dawned. "Hey, wait. Are you serious?"

Tetsu wore a tiny smile, now. "Yes."

"Oh." 

Daiki felt an urge to wave his hand in front of Kagami's face just to see if that would break the way he was staring at Tetsu. He suspected it might not, which was kind of cute and also a little embarrassing to watch. "Stop blushing and say 'Yes, Tetsu'," he prompted.

"If you want to," Tetsu added firmly.

"He's upright and breathing," Daiki felt called upon to point out. "You expect him to say he doesn't want to have sex?" Then he had to duck as Kagami swatted at him, glowering.

"I don't know why he puts up with you," Kagami growled. "I don't know why _I_ do, either."

"Because I'm just that good." Daiki lounged back on the bench, smirking. "Don't forget to actually give us an answer, here."

Kagami glowered at him some more, but it softened when he looked back at Tetsu. "Yeah," he finally said, quietly. "I'd like that."

Daiki grinned. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

Four days later, Daiki sprawled in Tetsu's desk chair and considered their set-up. There was a double futon spread on the floor, taking up most of the open space in Tetsu's room, with enough pillows for everyone. There was a pump-top bottle set neatly by the top of the bedding that Daiki was pretty sure he recognized the brand of, even though half the lettering was worn off the white plastic; that wear sent his mind down very distracting paths, thinking about Tetsu lying in the bed under the windows, strong slim fingers moving over himself.

The room was also furnished with Kagami, still a little damp from the shower and just about clutching a towel around his hips. Daiki was deeply tempted to tease him over acting like a nervous virgin, but before he got any further than smirking across the futon the faint sound of running water across the hall shut off. They were both looking at the door when Tetsu came in, rubbing a towel through his hair. Like Daiki, he hadn't bothered with another, and Daiki grinned, anticipation curling through him. "So," he pushed up out of Tetsu's chair, "how are we going to do this?"

He had some ideas, of course, but he figured it was polite to at least ask.

Tetsu made a thoughtful sound, letting the towel drop. "There do seem to be some ways for three people at once," he mused, "but they looked complicated for beginners."

Daiki snickered helplessly while Kagami flushed from that towel right up to his hairline. "Of _course_ you looked into the options."

Tetsu gave him a reproving look. "I want this to work."

Daiki softened at that and came to rest his hands on Tetsu's hips, leaning down to kiss him. "I do too," he admitted, low. He smiled wryly as he straightened, looking down at Tetsu. "So? Who gets to be first?" He didn't think either he or Kagami was dumb enough to think that was anything but Tetsu's call.

Tetsu's brows quirked up a little and his eyes got the glint that made Daiki wary. In the same perfectly polite forms he used for everything from fighting with his teammates to answering questions in class, Tetsu told him, "I'm sure Kagami-kun wouldn't mind if you'd like me to fuck you first."

Daiki froze.

"You didn't even think about it, did you?" Kagami asked, leaning back against the wall and finally letting go of his towel to cross his arms.

"Oh, like you did," Daiki snapped, because it was a lot easier to glare at Kagami than at Tetsu right now. He actually hadn't thought about it at all, he'd just... well everyone _else_ let him do what he wanted... this wasn't actually sounding very good even inside his own head.

Kagami just snorted and gave Tetsu a sidelong look. "Actually, considering the number of falls I've taken from him, yeah I did think about it."

Daiki blinked and stared back down at Tetsu, startled. 

"It was necessary," Tetsu said firmly, as if they were talking about keeping up a training regimen instead of him downing his own partner. He'd thought what Tetsu had done during the match against Hanamiya was the exception, not the rule!

"So," Daiki said slowly, "when you said, that one time, that you'd learned how to keep your partner away from the edge..."

Tetsu just looked back at him, calm and level, with such world-bending determination that Daiki nearly took a step back. "Okay, maybe I see why you thought about it," he told Kagami, ruefully.

Kagami smiled, a bit crooked, and came away from the wall to stand at Tetsu's back, arms wound lightly around his waist, above Daiki's hands. "It's Tetsuya," he said quietly against Tetsu's hair. "So why are you so surprised?"

Daiki winced slightly; he had to admit that he probably shouldn't be, and he sighed, pulling his thoughts together. "Give me a little while to get used to the idea?" he asked Tetsu, running a thumb along his cheekbone. Tetsu smiled, small and warm.

"Of course. If it's really something you don't like, that's different of course."

But he didn't get to get away with just assuming, Daiki finished the thought wryly. Yeah, he got it.

"So how _are_ we going to do this?" Kagami asked, and Tetsu laughed softly.

"I don't actually mind receiving." He leaned back against Kagami and ran his hands up Daiki's chest, slow and exploratory. "This time, anyway."

Daiki and Kagami glanced at each other; Kagami's eyes were dark and serious, and Daiki felt knocked for enough of a loop right then that he said, quick and impulsive, "Let Kagami."

Kagami's brows jerked up. "Are you sure?"

Daiki drew himself up. "Of course I'm sure." Not like he was insecure about Tetsu or anything. Much. He caught Tetsu's hand and lifted it to press his lips to the inside of Tetsu's wrist, murmuring to his old partner, "But let me get you ready?"

Tetsu's eyes were half closed. "Yes. I'd like that."

Kagami shifted forward to support him at the same moment Daiki pressed closer, and they both stilled for a moment, eyeing each other over Tetsu's head. But the way Tetsu relaxed between them, the soft, pleased sound he made, drew both their eyes right back down. Daiki was just a little careful as he bent his head to kiss Tetsu again, careful not to knock into Kagami's shoulder, and they both slid their arms more firmly around Tetsu. This had been a lot easier to deal with when he'd only had to think about one of them at a time; then he hadn't had to worry about how it would look if he ragged on Kagami to settle his nerves or let Tetsu pet his hair until he was just about purring. But both of them was obviously what Tetsu wanted. It wasn't like Daiki disliked Kagami at all, just... they were too alike.

Alike in wanting Tetsu, in responding to him, to the warmth of his mouth against Daiki's. Alike in being what Tetsu wanted, apparently.

On the bright side, Daiki realized as Tetsu wound his arms around Daiki's shoulders and pulled him down more firmly, that meant Tetsu probably wouldn't want one of them over the other, wouldn't favor his current partner over his ex-partner who'd screwed up so thoroughly by breaking their game. Probably.

Maybe?

Daiki pressed closer, kissing Tetsu deeper, hot and wanting. And maybe Tetsu understood, because he kissed back just as hard, hands kneading over Daiki's shoulders until he quieted a little, soothed by the feeling that Tetsu wasn't going to let go. "Bed?" he asked softly.

"Bed," Tetsu agreed, a little flushed.

It took a little arranging, but finally they were all stretched out on the futon pretty much the same way they'd been standing, back to front to front, with Kagami pressed up against Tetsu's back and Tetsu's leg sliding up to hook over Daiki's hip and pull him closer. "At this rate, maybe we didn't need the double futon after all," Daiki laughed against Tetsu's neck.

"I don't think it would make anyone any less nervous to be worrying about falling off the edge of the bed," Kagami said a little dryly.

"What's to be nervous about?" Daiki asked softly, reaching for Tetsu's bottle of lube, gaze fixed on the way Tetsu closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against Kagami's shoulder. He glanced up at Kagami's silence to find Kagami watching him as Daiki squeezed cool, thick gel into his palm. Kagami's eyes were dark and thoughtful.

"No reason," he said, finally, gathering Tetsu closer against him.

Daiki relaxed a little; at least Kagami had the good sense not to spook Tetsu with his own nerves. He kept holding Tetsu close as Daiki slid slick fingers down between Tetsu's cheeks, but that was all right. Daiki wanted Tetsu to relax. He wanted Tetsu to keep making the soft, pleased sounds he was making right now, as Daiki's fingers pressed slowly into him, and if having his current partner holding him helped, then that was how they'd do this. Because he didn't want to have to stop touching Tetsu like this, feeling the heat of Tetsu's body and the shift of his muscles around Daiki's fingers, seeing the way Tetsu's pale skin turned flushed and his lips parted.

"Daiki," Tetsu sighed, tugging Daiki down to a kiss, and the sound of his bare name from Tetsu sent a little shiver of response up his spine. He kissed Tetsu slow and deep, fingers working inside him, and swallowed the little hitches of Tetsu's breath. Part of him suddenly wanted to pull Tetsu closer, away from Kagami, say that, no, Tetsu was his, only his, but... he knew that wasn't what Tetsu wanted now. He knew, it was just... He buried his head against Tetsu's shoulder, touching him slow and careful. So careful.

He started a little when a large, warm hand settled gently on the back of his neck. "Easy," Kagami told him, low and quiet. "It's okay, right? No one's going anywhere."

Daiki had a hard time not lifting his head to stare at Kagami; how the hell had he known? The goal here, though, was to not spook Tetsu, so he just took a breath and nodded a little. "Yeah." He kissed Tetsu's bare shoulder and murmured, "Think you're ready?"

Tetsu's hand on his cheek coaxed his head up again, and Tetsu met his eyes with a thoughtful look for a long moment before he smiled. "Yes," he said softly, like it was the answer to more questions than Daiki had actually asked, and kissed Daiki again. It was a gentle kiss but with a hint of fierceness; it was so much Tetsu it made him shiver. With that taste of fierceness in his mouth and Kagami's hand still resting warm and steady against his back, it was easy to reach for more lube, to stroke it over Kagami's cock and make a pleased sound that Kagami was hard for Tetsu already. Daiki fondled him, considering. He was definitely a nice handful, too.

"Fuck," Kagami gasped against Tetsu's hair, rocking up a little into Daiki's hand, and Daiki had to laugh at the slow smile on Tetsu's face, the glint in his eyes. 

Tetsu wound his arms around Daiki's shoulders and pressed up against him, murmuring, "Taiga. Come on."

Kagami's eyes were dark. "Yeah," he said, husky, "all right." He slid up tighter against Tetsu's back and let Daiki guide him against Tetsu's entrance. As he started to press in, Tetsu's breath caught against Daiki's shoulder, and Daiki had an unexpected flash of panic. Would this be all right, would Tetsu be all right, was this going to work? He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the curve of Tetsu's neck, hands sliding up to knead against Tetsu's back, and whispered, "Relax, just relax, it's okay..."

And then Kagami made a low, husky sound in his throat, and Tetsu did relax with a slow sigh, and a little shiver ran over Daiki as he stared at them. Tetsu slowly leaned his head back against Kagami's shoulder, flushed, lips parted. Kagami was curled around him, eyes half closed with obvious concentration, big hands spread against Tetsu's stomach. They were gorgeous together, and it wasn't making Daiki jealous right now. It was making him hard.

"Daiki," Tetsu murmured, tugging at his shoulders, and Daiki swallowed.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." When Kagami looked up at him with a smile, Daiki remembered that was almost exactly what Kagami had said to Tetsu, and couldn't help smiling back, crooked. Yeah, maybe Kagami was on to something when he'd thought about Tetsu being on top. Daiki ran his hands slowly down Tetsu's body, tracing the sleek hard lines of his muscles, and thought seriously about tracing them with his tongue too. That would be awkward right now, though, so maybe later. Instead he caught Tetsu's mouth and slid his tongue between those parted lips, and wrapped still-slick fingers around Tetsu's cock. The way Tetsu moaned into his mouth, low and breathless, rocking against him with the flex of Kagami's body, pulled a wordless answering sound out of Daiki.

It turned hoarse and half-shocked when one of Kagami's hands wrapped around Daiki's cock. He looked up to see Kagami watching him with hot, hungry eyes as he moved against Tetsu. "Come on," Kagami said, husky, tightening his other arm around Tetsu and rocking in deeper if the way Tetsu gasped was any clue. And then Kagami smiled, a little challenging and a little laughing, and finished, "Daiki."

Tetsu laughed, between them, pulling Daiki closer, and a little shudder of want and nerves and excitement ran through him. Tetsu wanted this. It seemed like Kagami wanted this. So maybe it was okay. "Kagami..."

Kagami's fingers on him were slow and coaxing, flexing a little in time with the way Kagami rocked against Tetsu.

Daiki took a breath and tried the name out on his tongue. "Taiga." The way Kagami's smile softened startled Daiki a little, and he responded to it without thinking, reaching up to bury his free hand in that wild red hair. "Tai."

Kagami... Taiga closed his eyes, leaning into Daiki's hand a little. "Yeah."

Heat was starting to unravel Daiki's brain, the heat of all of Tetsu's skin up against him and Taiga's hand on his cock and Tetsu's arms around him tightening when Daiki stroked Tetsu's cock harder. In the middle of all that heat, it made perfect sense to lean in and kiss Tai, and perfect sense to let Tai's tongue fill his mouth slowly, so slow and thorough and wet that he had to moan with how good it felt.

When Tetsu bucked between them, gasping, cock pulsing in Daiki's hand, it made Daiki's own body tighten, sudden and hot.

"Fuck, _Tetsuya_ ," Taiga groaned into Daiki's mouth, and Daiki could feel how he shuddered, how his thrust drove Tetsu harder against Daiki. Just thinking about that made the pleasure building low in Daiki's stomach tighten sharply, and feeling it happen was hotter than he'd thought it possibly could be. He wrapped his sticky hand around Tai's fist and held it tight around him as he rocked into Tai's grip hard and fast.

One panting breath, another, and Tai tore his mouth away from Daiki's and buried his head against Tetsu's shoulder as his whole body jerked taut. Tetsu gasped again, soft, and pulled Daiki down ruthlessly against his mouth, kissing him hot and hard. Daiki moaned as Tai's grip tightened a little more and one last thrust spilled him over the edge, breath cutting short and sharp as pleasure burst through him.

In the dazed, sticky warmth after, before any of them started to try to untangle themselves, Daiki thought about how unexpected most of that had been. How unexpected it was that Tai's hand was still on him, just as easy resting there as Tetsu's arms were around his shoulders. Or his hand in Tai's hair.

Daiki hadn't really thought he'd be a part of them being together. Not like this. He'd thought it would be him and Tetsu, and Kagami and Tetsu, and maybe him and Kagami too when they were warmed up by a good game. He hadn't thought about something like Taiga kissing him and fucking Tetsu and Tetsu holding him and Daiki fisting off Tetsu and Tai's hand tightening around him. It was a thought to make a person dizzy trying to follow it around. Dizzy and warm.

Tetsu's fingers stroked the back of his neck, and Daiki realized Tetsu had been watching him all this time. "Is this what you want?" Tetsu asked quietly.

Daiki opened his mouth and closed it again. "It is now," he finally said. Now that it was a possibility in his head.

Tetsu's brows creased just faintly at that, but Taiga looked up with dark, thoughtful eyes. His hand finally loosened from around Daiki, slid out from under the grip Daiki hadn't let go yet, and rested on his shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "come here for a second." When he tugged, Daiki leaned in, only a little wary, and let Tai kiss him again. This one was a quiet kiss, slow and gentle, and it almost made Daiki twitch with not knowing what to do about it. "It's okay," Tai told him, thumb rubbing along the muscle of his shoulder. Tai's mouth quirked. "You're a complete idiot sometimes. It's okay."

Daiki glared a little at that, though he couldn't get much force behind it because Taiga _did_ seem to know what to do with all this. He looked back down at Tetsu, instead. "It's what I want now," he said again, low, and Tetsu's whole expression softened and lightened. He leaned up to kiss Daiki, warm and open.

"Okay."

Daiki wound his arms tight around Tetsu, head pressed against his shoulder again, and didn't protest when Tai's fingers ran gently through his hair. It felt good, in a way that made his stomach a little shaky with unfamiliar warmth deep enough to close over his head. Maybe, he decided, sex could be better than basketball, after all.

Some of it, anyway.

**End**


End file.
